


One Unspoken Rule

by fluffy_Socks19



Series: Ineffable Bureaucracy shorts [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, Fluff, She/Her Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens), Touch-Starved Beelzebub, Touch-Starved Gabriel, heaven and hell are dumb, short and sweet, they’re both nervous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_Socks19/pseuds/fluffy_Socks19
Summary: There was one unspoken rule that was used in both Heaven and Hell- well, not really an unspoken rule, more of something that was looked down upon. Touching each other.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Bureaucracy shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582651
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	One Unspoken Rule

There was one unspoken rule that was used in both Heaven and Hell- well, not really an unspoken rule, more of something that was looked down upon. Touching each other. Wing grooming or prolonged contact with another would get you dirty looks (in Heaven) or a slap across the face (in Hell). 

Before the War, angels touched each other without judgement. They would even sit around and groom each other’s wings- it was actually quite a popular thing to do as they sung God’s praises. But after the fall... not so much. 

Angels frowned upon prolonged contact as it was considered a demon thing; thoughts of it leading to Lust or Sloth shut down any stray thoughts of lingering touches or a quick embrace. No one sat around to groom each other’s wings anymore, too scared that what happened with Lucifer would happen again- demons had only begun to question God’s plan after grooming and conversing with Lucifer or one of his companions. 

However, demons didn’t like to touch each other as it was thought of as an angel thing. Hell believed that platonic touching was soft and weak and was only something angels did. Although they still touched during fsex- Lust was a deadly sin after all- and while fighting and did still groom their wings, however it was something done alone. Of course, neither Heaven nor Hell knew of each other’s stance on touching. 

So when Gabriel and Beelzebub started dating- about 4 years after the not-apocalypse, after 3 years of ‘meetings’ that had started professional but slowly morphed into just spending time together- touching wasn’t something they really did. They’d kissed- Beelzebub had pulled him down by his scarf a couple times to smash their lips together- but just everyday platonic touching was a whole new concept. 

To put it plainly, they were both touch starved.

Sitting on a bench at a park with their knees gently knocking every so often sent Beelzebub’s heart into overdrive, beating so quickly she was sure her corporation would have a heart attack. Even though her body was reacting in such a way, she desperately wanted- no, _needed_ \- more.

She reached out and snatched up his hand in hers. Gabriel made a surprised noise, but laced his fingers though hers. She could have melted when he rubbed his thumb along hers, face flushing lightly. When she glanced up at his face, she saw that he also had a light dusting of pink across his cheeks. She hoped she hadn’t gone too far, it was hard to remember if hand holding was considered extreme in Heaven. Maybe it was. Maybe she was going too fast for Gabriel and he was just trying to be polite. Or maybe he hated it and was trying to tell her to stop by rubbing her thumb. She stilled, silently cursing herself for reaching out and holding his hand. Of course she would find a way to ruin their day out! Thoughts swirled silently in her head until she decided that it would just be best to undo what she did and just forget this even happened.

She was about to pull away when Gabriel started to lift their joined hands to his lips, gently brushing them against her knuckles. She blushed and sucked in her breath, staring at him with wide bug eyes.

Gabriel swallowed. Did he go too far? Was kissing knuckles code for something to demons? Or maybe she didn’t like it, Beelzebub did get annoyed when he kissed a little too gently. He pulled her hand away and looked at the ground before staring at her wide blue-grey eyes through his lashes.

“Sorry,” he mumbled.

“I-“ She finally blinked and flashed him her pointed tooth in a lopsided grin that barely lasted a second, “it’z fine.” As if to convince him, she ran her thumb across his bottom lip. The corners of her mouth were twisted up in a tiny smile that sent the archangel’s heart into a frenzy and made the tips of his ears turn pink.

Gabriel’s smile returned and he pressed a kiss to her thumb. It sent a happy flutter through him, a flutter that went straight to his heart, which was beating a mile a minute. It reminded him of what happened when he sprinted, although he was sitting still. He hoped he hadn’t somehow broken this corporation- there would be so much paperwork if he had to get another just because his heart was beating fast and there was a happy-nervousness in his stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> This is, I think, the shortest, but sweetest, story I’ve written!


End file.
